Molesta
by vickydbzynaruto
Summary: One-shot- "Molesta", alguna vez a Sakura le iba a molestar que tantas veces las llamaran así y cuando se pelee con Sasuke por eso que sentimientos rebelara el hacia ella. Dejen reviews soy nueva no sean duros please


Hola a todos soy nueva y ojala les guste, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, _Bueno a Leer..._

_"Molesta"_

_Se encontraban en un Bosque luego de entrenar dos niños un varón muy lindo y una niña linda también con pelo Rosado..._

"Molesta"- pronuncio el pelinegro de doce años, divertido al ver como esa niña de cabellos exoticos se enojaba con el y se ponia roja de la rabia.

"Deja de llamarme así , mi nombre es Sa-ku-ra , escuchaste?, maleducado!-dijo aun mas roja y frunciendo el ceño al máximo.

Esto provoco nada más la risa de aquel moreno, de ojos color ónix, el cual le encantaba molestar a la chica. Le daba cierta gracia como se enrojecía de nada y como se enojaba, para luego hacer pucheros, en definitiva esa chica era muy entretenida y algo escandalosa.

"Molesta, molesta, molesta"-Pronuncio haciendo sacar de sus casillas a la pobre niña la cual estaba muy enojada y con lagrimones en los ojos, se le dibujara una vena en la frente y sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.

"basta Sasuke-kun "-dijo casi suplicando, a ella le dolía que el le digiera así , la hacia sentir tan mal, y tan boba , no era su intención molestarlo , solo que , a ella le gustaba estar con él y era muy deprimente que siempre se burlara de ella.

" Vamos no me digas que no te bancas una broma?"-dijo arrogante, y no comprendiendo el estado de enojo de la pelirosa

" Sasuke-kun!-grito en verdad estaba enojada- deja de decirme así , me molesta mucho"-dijo a punto de llorar

"HMP! Que vas a hacer llorar?, "-dijo en tono de gracia, y como si fuera automático , los lagrimones que desde antes posaban en sus ojos salieron como corro de agua, dejando los ojos color jade de la chica empapados.

"Eres muy malo, sasuke-kun , no quiero volverte a ver! , te odio!"-dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche, para luego salir corriendo y treparse a un árbol no muy lejos de ahí, dejando al pelinegro muy desconcertado y algo pensativo

"ufff...!-resoplo, se sentía un poco mal, pero, no lo decía , para que se pusiera a llorar solo era para hacerla enojar, aunque se le fue un poco de las manos, tendría que haber visto que la ni a llorar a al cabo de un tiempo con sus bromas ,no sabia que hacer , ahora como demonios haría para que ella baje de ahí , pensó un rato, para luego caminar hacia el árbol.

Camino un buen rato hasta que ubico a la chica pelirrosa entre unas ramas de un árbol no muy alto ni tan bajo, donde se la ve a abrazada a sus rodillas llorando sin parar, trepo las ramas una por una hasta llegar a la antepenúltima rama donde la pelirrosa se híper ventilaba de tanto llorar, la miro con algo de pena y no tenia idea que hacer, así que solo trato de suavizar la situación hablando un poco.

"No llores tanto o tus ojos se hincharan!"-dijo el pelinegro tratando que ella dejara de llorar y lo escuchara, acto seguido la chica lo miro con sus ojos empapados y le dijo muy histérica-" Vete Uchiha!" - Sasuke solo la miro y trepo hacia la ultima rama donde ella se encontraba se le acerco, le acaricio la espalda de arriba a abajo, la chica abrí los ojos y lo miro con su se o fruncido y se aparto.

"Te dije que te fueras"-dijo tristemente, pero firme en sus palabras

"Sakura , no me voy a ir, no te dejar a aquí sola"-dijo un tanto angustiado

"Por que no!, solo soy una molestia!, no es asi ? tu lo dijiste!- Dijo llorando aun mas, el pelinegro se acerco y se sentó muy cerca de ella, colocando lentamente su mano sobre la de ella para que quedaran agarradas entre si

"Sakura, lo...lo...lo siento "-dijo avergonzado y provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, por lo cual la chica abri los ojos, y miro al chico atónita y algo confusa- no eres una molesta...-dijo con mas rubor en su perfecta carita, a lo que la chica se sorprendió

" A ...no?- dijo como esperando que el continuara

" N-No -dijo con algo de avergonzado por el rubor en sus mejillas- tu eres per-perfecta -dijo mas avergonzado estaba muy incomodo, por que, estaba poniéndose en ridículo

"Sa-sasuke kun? lo dices den serio!-dijo muy dulcemente limpiándose las lagrimas

"Si no fuera en serio no te lo diría Sa-ku-ra"-dijo tranquilo, sin imaginar que recibiría un abrazo de esa niña, que lo abrazaba fuertemente y sin aflojar.

Se separaron un minuto y se miraron, saske un poco tímido le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura , lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara como nunca lo hizo, y saske, no necesito describir como estaba.

" ¡Sasuke-kun te quiero mucho! -dijo muy avergonzada, así que lo abrazo de nuevo, por que, le daba vergüenza pensar lo que podría decir. Mientras que en el rostro de sasuke se dibujo una linda pero leve sonrisa, la cual llevo a la oreja de la niña y le susurro suavemente "yo también te quiero sakura".  
>Sakura se separo y lo miro dulcemente , aparte de ruborizada , sasuke le sonrío.<p>

Por que ella era molesta, pero era su molesta y no la cambiaria por nada.

Fin

Ojala, que les guste aunque sea un poquito , la verdad me gusto hacer esta historia, espero comentarios y criticas también por que esas me ayudan a mejorar ^_^


End file.
